The present invention relates to a system for managing geographic space and mobile objects thereon.
A high-speed driving support and automobile system is known that receives information from a plurality of automobiles, acquires information concerning accidents or obstructions on the road and maps this information onto a map along with the position of an automobile, and references automobile position information, automobile characteristic information, and driver characteristic information to transmit suitable event information to each automobile.
However, such a system has a problem that as the geographic space being handled expands, the number of automobiles and the number of roads increases, thereby increasing the amount of information being sent and received to a level that surpasses the processing capability of the server. Furthermore, it is difficult to predict the actions of automobiles that do not communicate with this system, such as automobiles being driven manually and automobiles managed by other systems, and this is a cause for dangerous driving and accidents.